


Creation and Demise

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dean has a twin, DestielFFPrompt (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot, Temporary Character Death, Twins, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Based loosely on this prompt,You come to the realization that the fence around the orphanage was to keep the public safe from the kids, not the other way around.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder my Grammarly is set to informal and general.

****

**Chapter One**

The old, dilapidated building sat at the end of the street. A tall chain-link fence encased the front yard extending down each side of the smaller wooden railings of the neighbors before wrapping around the back. The grass was green and well taken care of, the garden was always lush with flowers.

It was the talk of the town; everyone knew that people would drop their unwanted children outside of the fence, but what the city didn't know was what kind of children resided inside the building. After all, monsters, Demons, and everything in between needed a place for their orphans and unwanted children. 

The children were kept at the Orphanage until they either found a family to take them in and teach them how to hide what they were from the rest of the world, or they came of age and learned to do it on their own. 

Most of the children looked like humans. The demon children had black, red, or white eyes, depending on their parents' type of lineage. Angels are rare, but one or two have shown up every so often. Fluffy wings and halos, those things were easy enough to hide from the world. 

The monster children, however, had to work harder at hiding their basic instincts and appearances. 

Dean and Wren Winchester had been dropped off not too long after they were born with a note pinned to the blanket explaining that their mother had passed during the birth, and their father was nowhere to be found. 

They were good babies, hardly ever cried. The staff learned quickly not to touch them with their bare hands, at least the skeletal part that seemed to show up when they threw tantrums as toddlers. As the twins grew, the staff became more and more concerned that they weren’t adoptable. No one had even seen children with their “gifts” before. It didn't stop Dean and Wren from teaching themselves, as they got older, that with a simple touch, they could end the suffering of a bird that had crashed into a window. This gift made the other children frightened of them, steering clear whenever they were near. They did not want to die if they were accidentally touched, no matter how many times the staff explained that it doesn't work like that, they needed to be close to Death for the twins to use their gifts. 

There was one boy who wasn't like the other children at all. He was fascinated by the twins. He thought they were funny, and as they grew, he fell in love with Dean. He never feared his gift. Instead, he was in awe of it. He wished he knew what he was and what his gifts were. 

“Don't worry, Cas, you'll figure it out,” Dean said encouragingly as they laid in the sun in the back garden. 

“What if I'm just normal?” Cas replied with a touch of worry in his voice. 

“Then you’re human. I will still love you, and so will Wren,” Dean answered firmly, sitting up so he could turn to lay on his side and admire his boyfriend. 

Cas rolled over and met Dean's green eyes while saying they were almost eighteen. He should at least have had a hint of what his gift should have been. It was always a worry of Cas’s that he would never figure out what he was or that he wouldn't be accepted by Dean if he did end up being ‘normal.’ Despite what the man said countless times how it didn’t matter to him either way. 

Dean looked past Cas after noticing his sister stopping at the base of the window. He called out to her to see what was going on. She didn’t say anything as she waved him to come over. He and Cas got up to cross the yard to see what she had found. 

“I don't understand why they fly into this window,” Wren said dejectedly, her gaze looking down at the small bird as it tried to get up and fly away. “It's not it's time yet,” she added as she scooped up the tiny bird to look it over. That’s when she took note of the broken wing before taking the bird back into the house, the boys right behind her. 

“Wren, dear girl, what do you have now?” Rowena asked her Scottish accent thick as she watched the trio enter the room. 

She always was kind to the twins. As a powerful witch, she had spells in her arsenal that could ward against Death. So an accidental brush of the twins’ skeleton parts was nothing to her. 

“Broken wing, I was hoping you could set it,” Wren replied, holding the injured bird delicately. 

Rowena smiled and said she would do her best, but it would be Wren’s job to nurse the bird, like all the other feathered friends before that. The redhead teased her about taking life but always wanting to nurture things back to health. 

“It's not it's time when it is I'll be there,” Wren replied, her voice firm but sad as she held the bird’s wing to its side so Rowena could bind it. 

“What are you boys up to?” Rowena asked, glancing up at Dean and Cas for a moment before tending to the bird. 

Dean and Cas shook their heads in unison. Dean answered by saying they were hanging out in the sun, talking about future plans. Rowena nodded and examined her handy work as Wren grabbed the box she kept the injured birds in until they either died or got better. 

“Any sign?” Rowena asked a moment later, looking at Cas while the twins looked over the bird. She was standing beside him with a small, hopeful smile on her face. 

The boy let his head hang low and shook it, signifying he knew it he was just a normal human who got dumped at the wrong Orphanage. The older witch smiled and said all good things come in time, no sense rushing them. 

Cas rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, Wren, and Dean close behind. Wren told Dean she would find food for the bird, leaving him and Cas to pick up their previous conversation again. He nodded and told her to let them know if she needed help. 

Cas followed Dean to his and Wren’s room, which happened to be next to his, but since his roommate hardly left the room, Cas didn't wanna be in there right now. 

He flopped back onto the bed, covering his eyes with his arm as Dean sat next to him. Leaning over the other boy’s body while reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together. He laid his head on Cas’ chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

“I love you,” Dean murmured, turning his head and placing a kiss over Cas’ heart. 

“Even if I'm boring?” Cas questioned; it was something he said every time the subject of him not having gifts came up. 

“Especially if you are boring,” Dean replied, taking his free hand and moving Cas’ arm from over his face. 

Cas looked down at Dean, his blue-eyes sad, which prompted Dean to lean up to press a soft kiss to his lips, frowning when he pulled away. 

“Does this have to do with Wren and I leaving next month?” Dean asked a touch of sadness in his own voice. 

It was normal for the kids to move out of the Orphanage when they turned eighteen. The Orphanage set them up with jobs and an apartment, even going as far as to open bank accounts when they are old enough to start work to start saving for bills. 

“I don't want you to go,” Cas mumbled sadly, eyes looking anywhere but at Dean as he slowly moved to sit up. 

Dean sat up too, letting go of Cas’s hand moving backward to give Cas some space. He shook his head as he told Cas that after they moved out, it would only be another month until his birthday, and then he was going to move in with him and Wren. So overall, there was nothing to be sad about. He leaned in to kiss Cas gently on the lips after pulling away, he got a not so reassuring smile from Cas who was still in a mood. 

“Can I come in? I have a shift, and I need to get ready,” Wren’s voice questioned, a welcoming disruption on Cas’ part as she cracked open the door. 

“I do, too,” Dean realized, getting up off the bed to start getting ready. 

“I'll watch the bird,” Cas offered as he got off the bed and taking the box from Wren with a soft smile. He turned and kissed Dean one last time before leaving the room. 

Wren didn't say anything as she headed to the dresser to grab her scrubs to get ready for work. She already knew what Cas was upset about, and Dean didn't want her two cents. 

“Do you think he might be, like, half-fairy?” Wren finally asked after a few minutes. The thought of what Cas was and why he never showed signs of any gift was often thought about.

“I don't know, and I keep telling him I don't care if he was only a human,” Dean replied as he pulled his t-shirt off and replaced it with his scrubs top. 

Wren nodded in agreement before heading into their bathroom to change. Once they were both ready, Dean grabbed the keys to his beloved ‘67 Chevy Impala. He worked odd jobs around the Orphanage, saving up money to buy it from one of the neighbors. After he and his sister took the bus the first time, it did not fare well for them. They could not hide their skeletal side when someone was about to die. Their true form appeared right before a car plowed into the bottom of the bus, scaring the twins into not wanting to take the bus after. The staff took turns, driving them to work until Dean bought the car and got his license. 

Dean looked at Wren as they pulled into the parking lot, “you ok?” he asked after noticing she hadn't said a word to him the whole ride. 

“Something feels different,” she bit her lip, her gaze shifting to look outside. “I don't know how to explain it.” Wren added, her attention moving to look down at her lap before turning to her brother, “Do you feel it?” 

“Yeah, Sis. I feel it. I just don't know what it means. Maybe after work, we can talk to Rowena when we get home,” Dean replied, turning the car off and opening the door. 

Wren huffed under her breath and followed suit, trying to ignore the strange feeling she was getting. As they headed into the building, they stopped just short of the entrance, their reflections showing their skeletal sides. Someone was close to Death. Luckily for them, the home they worked at was a nursing home for aging monsters. Someone passing within the building wasn’t exactly new to them.

Dean walked past the desk to head down the hall to Jack Montgomery's room, an old rugaru who had been asking every other day when it was ‘his time to die.’ He spent his whole life fighting what he was and now was happy that his suffering would end soon. 

“Dean,” Jack whispered softly, reaching for him the moment Dean appeared in the doorway. 

Dean moved closer to the bed, “It's time,” he replied sadly, reaching out with a bony finger and touching the man’s cheek. 

A slight look of wonder in Jack’s eyes and then nothing as the man took his final breath. Dean turned his head away, his eyes landing on his sister, standing in the doorway. She had tears in her eyes, it was always hard for her when someone passed. 

“I'll take the soul if you want,” Wren offered while wiping her eyes as she moved further into the room, stopping at the bed's foot. 

“I got it,” Dean reassured his sister before walking over to her to hug her. He turned away to reach into the man’s body, removing the man’s soul, and sending it to the proper final resting place. 

Wren watched in slight awe at the display, nodding to herself and said she would let the nurses know. Then she was going to check on the other patients. Dean didn't reply, but she knew he heard her as she headed out of the room and down the hall to the nurse's desk to tell them that Jack had passed away. Eventually, Dean joined her as they talked to other patients and did whatever the nurses wanted them to do. 

*************************

Dean smiled as Mildred flirted with him as he rolled her down to the TV room to spend some time with the other residents. She always made sure to tell Dean how handsome he looked and gave him a pat on the butt before he walked away. He stopped before he could walk away to rub his chest. It ached a bit like he had pulled a muscle, but he shook it off, thinking it was just lifting the patients. 

“Dean, are you ready for lunch?” Wren asked, coming up from behind him. 

“I'll be there in a minute,” Dean replied, giving his sister a smile and nodded his head before parking the woman in her spot. 

Mildred looked up and smiled at Dean, thanking him for being so kind and caring to her. He smiled down at her then turned to, head off to find his sister before she could give him another pat on the butt. 

Wren was in the break room at their table eating chips when Dean walked in. Taking a dollar from his wallet at the same time before he stopped in front of the vending machine, trying to decide what he wanted to snack on. 

“Dean!” Wren screeched out of nowhere, which startled the hell out of Dean in the process. 

He turned to look when his reflection caught his attention. His face was different; it was half skeletal, which was normal when someone was about to die. The other half, this was new, it was rotten. His eyeball hanging out, the skin peeling from his cranium, exposing the muscle and sinew underneath. He was horrified as he turned towards his sister. She looked the same as him, part of her face half falling off, hair thinned and barely there. This had never happened before, Wren stood abruptly and rushed to her brother, reaching for him to cling to his shirt. They both felt a life, but it felt much deeper, more connected to them as it was snuffed out instantly. Dean grabbed his chest as the pain shot through his heart. Wren could feel the pain as she wrapped her arms around her brother to comfort him. 

“We should go,” Wren whispered, moving away but held onto his arm to pull Dean with her. 

Dean nodded, slightly dazed as he took hold of his sister’s hand. They headed towards the door, no one stopped them. When they were hired, the staff knew that Death didn't keep business hours, and the twins were drawn to whomever’s time had come to an end. 

The ride was quiet all the way back to the house, an uneasy settling in their stomach, but neither one wanted to say anything. Because if they did, it would make it _real_ , and they didn't want to make it _real_. The pain was too much. They both looked at the house as they pulled up, not knowing what to expect. They got out of the car and walked up the stairs. 

Dean pushed the door open, choosing to lead the way deeper into the house, toward the living room. Wren hung back as Dean made his way over to the couch, where everyone had begun moving out of his way. 

He felt his throat closing up when his eyes landed on the body before him. Feeling the prickling of tears as they slid down his cheek. He knelt, more like fell onto his knees, his attention looking down at the body that was the love of his life. Laying there, lifeless with blood trickling out of the corner of his lips. Dean took a shaky breath as another tear slipped down his cheek. 

“Cas!” he whispered, taking the boy’s hand in his own.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two **

Cas headed into the backyard towards the garden to give the bird some sun. He smiled when it chirped at him, happy and content in its little box with a warm blanket. Wren always took the best care of the animals she found, he often wondered if it was because she hated being a harbinger of death. 

He took a seat on the lounge chair by the rose bushes, one of his favorite places to sit and watch the bees work while Dean and Wren were at work. It also, for the most part, kept him off of Abbadon and her cronies radar. She was a demon and not just any monster. Her lineage, based on her gift, was a Knight of Hell. They were a vicious breed, and she loved to pick on Cas when Dean and Wren weren't around. 

Cas blinked suddenly at the weightlessness in his hand. Looking down, he realized the box with Wrens bird in it was gone. Panicked, he looked around his area. Wren would be upset if he lost the bird. 

“Looking for this?” a voice called out from behind him. 

He turned around and spotted Abbadon standing there, across the lawn, holding the box up. He shook his head and sat back down. There was no reason to fight with her, she would just win anyway. 

‘What's wrong? Sad without your freaks to defend you?” Abbadon jabbed, making a pouty face. Castiel watched her look into the box, her face contorting into one of disgust at the pitiful creature inside. She gave it a shake, eliciting cries from the poor injured bird.

“Give me the bird back, please. I promised Wren I would take care of it,” Cas said with a sigh, clenching his hands into fists within his lap. He was trying to keep the anxious and desperate tone from his voice. He wasn't in the mood for her bullshit teasing. 

Abbadon gave him a wicked smile, taunting Castiel by pretending like she would drop the box before making it disappear. She smirked at Castiel’s widened eyes, taking pleasure at the site before looking up at the roof. Cas quickly turned his gaze as well, squinting against the sun to find the little container sitting on the ledge on the top. He let out a huff of frustration as he got up to get the ladder on the house's side. Cas hesitated slightly, he was not a fan of heights... But he told Wren he would take care of the animal and that’s what he’s going to do! 

After he shakily climbed the old ladder, he realized that, of course, the box was on the narrowest part of the roof. Cas wasn't going to let that deter him from reaching his goal. He carefully made his way over to the box, inch by inch, making sure to keep his footing steady as he crept closer. 

He smiled when he saw that the bird was unharmed. It chirped at him after it realized he was there. “It's alright little guy, I got ya,” he said, grabbing the box before turning and heading back to the ladder. Cas was making his way back. When the animal started flapping its wings, it was trying to fly out of the box. He attempted to clutch the box closer to his chest as the bird flapped frantically.

_ Falling through time was a strange feeling. It felt like it was never going to end. There were highlights of his life rolling by, displaying memories.,The day he showed up to the orphanage became prominent as it played out. His mother left him at the age of three, not giving a reason, just ringing the bell and walking away. It hurt him because he did not know why she had left.  _

_ The memory changed, flashing to when he met Dean and Wren. Their green eyes shone bright with excitement as he asked if he could play with them.  _

_ The first time he saw their skeleton side, Cas reached out with curiosity to touch the silky white bone. Dean immediately backed away while saying that he would die if he felt it. Still, Cas wasn't afraid, only curiosity filled him. _

_ Everything disappeared just as quickly as it had come, and now, he was floating in the blackness. He could distantly hear Dean talking, telling him that it was ok, that he knew where Cas was going and that he could visit.  _

Cas coughed and rolled over onto his side, his lungs ached as he tried to breathe in the much-needed oxygen. After catching a glimpse of the green eyes of Deans, he reached out for the boy next to him, seeking comfort from his love. 

“I got you,” Dean whispered as Cas clung to him, moving closer, so he didn’t have to reach so far. 

Dean soothed Cas the best he could as he tried to figure out what happened and where the hell he was. Cas pulled away from Dean, looking at him with worry and making sure that he was there. 

“I heard you,” Cas croaked out, his voice hoarse and throat dry from misuse. 

“I'll get you some water,” Wren’s voice informed, Cas eyes glanced to the retreating form as she moved past the others who were still looking on in awe. 

Rowena pushed the others out of the room shortly after, giving Dean and Cas some privacy. She also wanted to talk to Cas alone. Wren came back moments later with the cup of cold water. 

“What happened?” Rowena asked after moving to stand next to Cas on the couch. She placed a hand on his forehead to check his temperature, “Are you cold?” she inquired, not moving her hand from his head. 

Cas nodded, “A little and everything hurts,” he replied after taking a water sip. The water felt amazing on his throat. He had to restrain himself from chugging it down, the last thing he needed to do was choke.

Dean pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping it around the boy before kissing his forehead in the process. Cas gave a soft smile in return as he laid back on the cushions, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again. 

“Oh, god! Where’s the bird?” Cas cried out suddenly, trying to get up off the couch in the process. 

Dean pushed him back, firm at first, then turning gentle as he told him not to worry as Rowena walked out of the room, coming back a few seconds later with the box. 

“It's fine. All healed. Can you tell me what happened?” the witch asked again, handing the bird over to Wren, who smiled as she scooped the bird out of the box to check it over.

Cas nodded slowly, explaining that he honestly didn't remember much. He does remember the bird and how he took it outside to get some sun, but Abbadon was there and then nothing. 

“Cassie... You died,” Wren said softly after Dean, Rowena and her exchanged uncomfortable looks with one another. 

Cas scoffed, “No. No. How?” he questioned in disbelief. He looked to Dean, whose eyes were red-rimmed from crying. 

Rowena laughed under her breath, wondering how she never saw it before. She always assumed it was the witches keeping the garden so lush and green all the time. But when you have “Life” itself living in your own home, everything flourishes and thrives. 

“Life?” the three questioned in unison, looking to the old witch like she was insane. 

“Yin and yang? It makes sense why you two would be drawn together,” she answered easily, laughing lightly as she instructed Wren and Dean to take Castiel up to his room to rest. It had been a big day for all of them, they needed a break. They did as they were told, Dean helping Cas up and placing an arm around his waist as they walked slowly down the hall, up the stairs and depositing Castiel onto his bed.

Once Dean made absolutely sure Cas was comfy and warm, he stood up and paced the room. 

“Dean,” Castiel called softly, attempting to catch the man’s attention. “Talk to me,” Cas said after watching his boyfriend pace for a good five minutes. 

It wasn't something Dean was great at; he was more of a man of action than speaking from the heart. The teenager, soon to be an adult, took a deep breath, and stopped his pacing. 

“If you ever die on me again… I will kill you,” Dean said, his face serious and voice unwavering. 

“Dean, I didn't-” Cas started but was cut off. 

“You idiot!” Dean’s voice cracking just a bit, the unfamiliar emotion bubbling in his chest. “Wren would have understood! What do you think would have hurt us more? Losing the bird or you?” Dean yelled, he was sure the whole house could hear him, but he didn't care. 

Cas let out a long sigh, bringing a hand to run through his hair. He wasn't trying to kill himself. He knew that Wren would understand. He had promised to look out for the creature, and he didn't want to let her down. Dean’s clenched hands loosened as he looked down at the love of his life. 

“We felt you die. I-I felt you die,” Dean whispered out over the lump in his throat as tears filled his eyes, before sitting down on the bed beside him. 

Cas reached over, taking Dean's hand in his, “I'm sorry,” he whispered. 

Dean nodded and wiped his eyes with his free hand, “So, Life. You're life itself,” he said, smiling down at the boy. 

“I guess so. It's nice to know that I have something,” Cas said softly, he tugged on Dean’s hand, “Lay with me, please?”

Dean smiled and climbed into bed with him, pulling Cas close to his chest and kissing the top of his head.

***************************

Wren headed back downstairs after helping Dean get Cas settled in bed, she wanted to know what and how this happened in the first place. Cas wasn't reckless, he would never put himself in danger. 

She headed out to the back yard to breathe in some fresh air. Wren heard some laughter coming from the house's side; she ignored it as she headed towards one of the lounge chairs. 

“Stupid ass can't even die right.” the voice, familiar as their voice was heard of the chuckling from the people around them,

The second Wren heard those words come out, she knew it was Abaddon's. She jumped from her seat and ran in the direction of the source, pouncing on the women, grabbing the Demon by the throat and slamming her into the house's siding. Almost full skeleton as anger raged through Wren, knowing the monster was why her brother almost lost the love of his life. 

“What are you going to do, Wren? Huh, you're supposed to be neutral,” Abbadon gasped out with a smirk, as Wren started squeezing her throat. 

Wren smiled menacingly in response. She leaned forward near the Demon’s ear, the skeletal grin that had an unsettling feeling when people saw it. “It may not be today or tomorrow, but one day I'll reap you too,” she whispered, shoving Addabon further into the wall before letting go. 

“Oh yeah? What makes you so sure? I can't die, the devil can't die!” the Demon questioned while adjusting her leather jacket, a snarl on her face at the idol threat. 

Wren turned back around, her flesh reappearing as she started to calm down. she huffed a laugh, her shoulders lifting and falling at the gesture, “I'll reap him too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Comments, Questions, and Kudos are always welcome


End file.
